vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah and Freya
The relationship between the sisters - Original Vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson and the Witch, Freya Mikaelson. Freya is the older (and only) sister of Rebekah Mikaelson. Rebekah first met her sister in 1914 at a Christmas party. Freya knew her sister's identity however Rebekah had no know idea that she was talking to her long-lost sister. The two sisters were reunited in the Dowager Fauline Cottage, an asylum for witches who are believed to be insane. Rebekah, while in the body of Eva Sinclair, helped Freya while she was being assaulted by one of the kindred, who in Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, they are revealed to police and enforce their own rules in the asylum like regular orderlies, forcing witches to take pills that make the Witches unable to focus easily. Rebekah's interference caused one of the kindred to break her hand. It is later revealed that this was a test by Freya to judge Rebekah's true nature. The result was that Freya describes Rebekah as someone with a spark inside of her, willful but also kind. Freya reassured Rebekah that she was not even half as bad as their brothers, before healing her broken hand. After this encounter, the two became more close to each other as the series progressed. Although Rebekah went to live with Marcel after the events of the fourth season, they still remained in touch and close sisters. They remained close for the entirety of the final season, especially when Rebekah helped Freya choose a wedding dress for herself to marry her fiancée. In return, Freya mentioned to Rebekah that once the Cure becomes available, Rebekah can live the rest of her days as a human/untapped witch (and/or witch). This allowed Rebekah to have the life of her dreams, thanks to Freya. The series ends with them embracing after Freya offers the Cure to Rebekah after the one who holds it lives out their years. History Rebekah and Freya first met in 1914 during the Christmas celebration thrown by the Mikaelson siblings in The Map of Moments. Freya desperately wanted to meet her siblings, even if they wouldn't know her. Rebekah thought that Freya was just another lover of Kol's, and she warned Freya about Kol's misgivings, saying to her older sister that a witch as lovely as she was, had no interest dating Kol, and that she deserved better. Freya simply denied all this. Throughout The Originals series |-|Season Two= In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Freya communicated with Rebekah. Rebekah didn't know, who was trying to communicate with her. Rebekah just saw a mystery black-dressed girl in a coffin. In Sanctuary, Freya is being beaten by The Kindred, .]] Rebekah notices the beating and steps in to help Freya. Rebekah is punished as a result of this and Freya's necklace is taken. Later, Rebekah wanders into the locked room of the Dowager Fauline Cottage, when inside she is attacked by members of the Kindred. Rebekah is rescued when Freya steps in and uses magic to execute the members of the Kindred and also Cassie. Freya reveals that they are sisters and helps Rebekah escape the cottage using magic. Freya also asked Rebekah to inform their siblings that she'll be making her presence known soon and that she expects them to be on their best behavior, as any eldest sibling would. After she informs Rebekah of this, she reverses the spell on the cottage and uses her powers to ripped the gate open and walks right through the front gate. In Save My Soul, they're happy to see each-other again for the first time since they escaped the asylum together. After being told of the "Eva problem" she promises to help her little sister, but Klaus stops that seeing as he doesn't trust Freya. Rebekah tells Klaus that Freya is their sister and shows that she trusts her citing their time together in the asylum despite not growing up together as sisters usually do. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Rebekah works with Freya in an attempt to pinpoint Dahlia's whereabouts. When Hayley sees that Dahlia is channeling Freya's power, everyone is immediately on their guard against Freya, despite her adamant claims that she is not allied with Dahlia. Rebekah apologizes to Freya, but reluctantly admits that it would probably be best if she left the compound. In When the Levee Breaks, Freya is mourning their father Mikael in the cemetery. Although unhappy with their brother Klaus, Rebekah still defends him despite Mikael's murder. Freya does not understand why Rebekah remains so loyal to Klaus, and subsequently demands that Rebekah choose between the two of them. Later, Rebekah confess to Marcel that she cannot choose between them - but state that she always wanted a sister. In City Beneath The Sea, Freya wants to use Hope as a bait to lure Dahlia, something that Rebekah objects to, saying: "She is out of her lunatic mind". After that, motivated by Rebekah, Elijah injects Freya with Hopes blood - making her the bait. In Fire with Fire, Freya, Elijah and Rebekah work together in order to kill Dahlia once and for all. Rebekah is casting a spell to create an illusion of the baby, Freya is convincing Dahlia to believe the baby is real and Elijah is hiding and preparing to go for the kill. Since Dahlia can sense the child, all Freya has to do is to lure her into the killing ground where her aunt's mortality will be rendered and it will be possible to kill her, like any witch. The plan, however, fails mainly because one of the ingredients was wrong. Later,Rebekah kills herself to break Marcel's compulsion and is brought back into her original body. In Ashes to Ashes, Rebekah is now in her original body and she and her siblings prepare for the final battle with their aunt. They discover that Freya's blood isn't the key to Dahlia's demise. Instead, Esther is the witch that hurt Dahlia the most. After they work together and menage to kill Dahlia and Esther, Klaus decides he can trust Freya. Rebekah and Elijah are not pleased with Klaus' revenge on them and Elijah says that Klaus will no longer see him on his side. Freya, in order to make up to Rebekah for helping her get free from Dahlia, cures Rebekah's mortal body so she can inhabit it once again. |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, after Rebekah's departure, Freya is writing her a letter, informing her of the situation within the family. In You Hung the Moon, Freya is confirming a prophecy revealed by Alexis. This prophecy is involving all three remaining Original Vampires. Freya is also stating they will all fall. One by friend, one by foe, one by family. It hasn't been confirmed who will be killed by whom. In Beautiful Mistake, Freya realizes Rebekah is the target of the Strix's latest plan, and she, along with Elijah, does everything in her power to protect her sister. As Aya killed Rebekah's witch body, the latter is forced to engage a fight with The Strix in her Original form. Freya, seeing Rebekah is exhausted due to not drinking a single drop of human blood in six months, helps her by breaking necks of all the members of the Strix surrounding them, at the same time, imcluding Aya, and suggesting Rebekah they both leave. After Rebekah declines the advice, she and her sister go to a meeting with a witch in order to find a resurrection spell for their brother, Kol. Due to being trapped and tricked, thus having nowhere to go, Freya tries to take down Aya and the Moroccan Witch, but fails as the witch uses various totems to stop Freya from using magic, and telekinetically pushes the elder Mikaelson, immediately putting her unconscious. Afterwards, Aya daggered Rebekah with an unknown weapon that neutralized the Original sister. In Savior, Freya reaches out to Finn for power in order to help cure Rebekah from the curse that on placed on the dagger that Aya stabbed her with. Freya cures Rebekah, and the two attend the Mikaelson Christmas party. Rebekah had to remain hidden from the Strix, so she kissed Freya and the rest of her family goodbye and headed towards the airport. Later in the episode it was discovered Rebekah's curse was only temporarily cured and soon Rebekah became a threat to the innocent around her. She rushed back to NOLA, where she asked Elijah to put her down. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Freya mentions that Rebekah is on the run, and that she won't lose Klaus and Elijah as well. In Heart Shaped Box, Freya states that Klaus would never talk to Rebekah the way he talks to her. In A Streetcar Named Desire, Elijah told Freya of Rebekah's whereabouts. Freya was less than pleased to hear that she is only now aware that Rebekah is daggered and buried underground. In An Old Friend Calls, Freya informs Kol that Rebekah did not give up on trying to resurrect him. In The Bloody Crown, Freya awakens Rebekah when they need her help in saving Elijah and Kol from a poisonous bite from Marcel, and Klaus from dying at the hands of Marcel's "justice". Rebekah pretends to suffer at the hands of her curse and helps Marcel condemn Klaus to suffer under Papa Tunde's blade. Rebekah then calls Freya after this event with Klaus and Marcel and Freya assures her that her spell is ready. Both Freya and Rebekah, along with the rest of their siblings, are forced to be linked to Klaus' life and they will slumber as long as Klaus suffers under the wrath of Papa Tunde's blade. Rebekah and Freya wait to be awakened in a purgatory-like world that Freya created so that way they can live together temporarily (the Mikaelson siblings). This is until Hayley finds them all a cure to ensure the Mikaelson family's survival. |-|Season Four= In No Quarter, In Phantomesque, In The Feast of All Sinners, after the ritual, Freya and Rebekah meet in St. Louis Cathedral, where Rebekah hands a necklace with the Mikaelson's crest to her sister and asks her to give it to Hope. Freya tries to reassure Rebekah saying that she will find a way to fix the situation. Rebekah mocks her saying that she is stubborn until the end like a true Mikaelson. Then Rebekah tells her that although family is important, love is important too and that Freya should preserve her relationship with Keelin. Then they hug and Rebekah leaves. |-|Season Five= In The Kindness of Strangers, In Til the Day I Die, In When The Saints Go Marching In, Quotes |-|Season Two= :Freya: "You helped me. Why?" :Rebekah: "Because I'm a bloody fool. And maybe I just like the idea of us girls sticking together." :Freya: "Is it still beautiful? New Orleans? I loved it so much the last time I saw it." :Rebekah: "New Orleans will remain a beauty long after you and I are bones beneath its clay. For now, you've got to go back to your room. I've got things to do." :Freya: "Why are you here? In this place?" :Rebekah: "I was trying to help my brothers. My con-artist of a blood relation, Kol, betrayed me. He got me stuck in here. Oh, when I get a hold of him..." :Freya: "Why do you fight with your own family? You should stand beside them." :Freya: "I had only just woken from a century of sleep. I wanted to know you. See what you were really like. And you didn't disappoint me. There's a spark in you, Rebekah. You're willful... also kind. You're not half as bad as our brothers." :Rebekah: "What did you say?" :Freya: "Rebekah... You know who I am." :Freya: "I slept a hundred years, and now, finally, I'm free. Tell our brothers I'll be coming to see them soon, and I expect nothing less than their best behavior." :-- Sanctuary ---- :Freya: "It's good to see you again." :Rebekah: "And you! Although I'd prefer better circumstances." :Freya: "The spirit of the host body is powerful, but I can cast a spell." :Freya: "Put you in a deep sleep, and then suppress this other essence. You'll be just fine." :Rebekah: "Lovely. When do we start?" :-- Save My Soul ---- :Freya: "Rebekah, we need to continue." :Rebekah: "You. You're the reason Dahlia is able to cast such powerful spells." :Rebekah: "She's channeling you!" :Rebekah : "Freya, I want to trust you, I do. But, you said it yourself, you're bonded to Dahlia. I'm sorry, but it's better that you go. Please." :-- Night Has A Thousand Eyes ---- :Rebekah: "Freya? I am so, so sorry." :Freya: "About what? Certainly not about our father. I alone mourn him, as I alone loved him. And now, because of Klaus, my father is taken from me once more." :Rebekah: "I never knew the man you're mourning. He showed more tenderness to you yesterday than we have ever seen. All I can recall is his terrible temper, his awful cruelty. Especially to Klaus." :Freya: "That is not an excuse." :Rebekah: "I know Klaus can be infuriating-- treacherous, even. But there is no one better to have at your side against someone like Dahlia." :Freya: "How can you defend him? I was abducted by Dahlia, spent years under her control, and yet he acts as if I am the enemy! I have given you all every reason to trust me, and still, Klaus rejects me." :-- When the Levee Breaks ---- :Freya: "It was Dahlia. This was all part of her plan. No doubt, she killed Aiden, hoping that the blame would fall on Klaus, the family would divide, and she could win Klaus to her cause." :Rebekah: "That is absurd! Nik would never align with Dahlia." :Freya: "You continue to defend him." :-- Fire with Fire ---- :Rebekah: "You wanted to see me?" :Freya: "I finally have the freedom that I've always wanted -- the ability to choose my own fate. I thought you should have the same." :Freya: "I've healed this body and made it so you can inhabit it once again. Now, you can be who you want to be-- either a vampire, or a witch. You have a choice." :Rebekah: "Why would you do this?" :Freya: "Because you were the first to see me as a sister, and since you spent so long looking after your family, I thought, for once, you deserve to have a sister to look after you." :Freya: "Go. Be free, Rebekah." :-- Ashes to Ashes ---- |-|Season Three= :Freya: "My dear Rebekah, I hope this finds you well. I write to offer an update and ask for your advice. Our brothers remain at odds. Klaus will never apologize, not for the blood he's shed, nor the suffering Hayley continues to endure and Elijah can never forgive him. Despite my efforts, we are a house divided. Which is not to say I have no good news. Niklaus kept his word, Marcel controls the Quarter. There, he has founded a fight gym in the old St. Anne's Church where he tests the mettle of those who wish to join his vampire community. Elijah has begun joining him for sparring. I believe it helps him work through his anger... and he has much anger. While Hope continues to flourish, it is clear she misses her mother. Though Niklaus remains the doting father, he has been of no help in finding a cure for Hayley's curse. Despite my best efforts, I've yet to find the means to undo the spell placed on her and the Crescent wolves, and Hayley herself continues to struggle, unable to see her child except for one night a month during the full moon. And we're in no position to ask for outside help. Davina's rage at our family has only grown. And, as Regent of all covens, she is far too formidable to be swayed. Meanwhile, Niklaus has begun to see Camille for what he calls "their little chats." He claims a desire to amend his ways. In truth, he seems utterly free of remorse... which only drives Elijah further away. I wonder if you would write me with any advice you have on how to heal their fractured bond. Until then, I remain your loving sister Freya." :-- For the Next Millennium ---- :Rebekah: "I told you this was better than exchanging stuffy old letters." :Freya: "Well, a drink with my sister beats sireline drama any day." :Rebekah: "Lucien has always been a pain in the ass. Though, he pales compared to that stuck-up twit Tristan." :Freya: "We may unite the family after all." :Rebekah: "Here's to family, every bloody one of us." :Freya: "I can't leave you alone for five minutes!" :Rebekah: "Not bad! Now what?" :Freya: "Run!" :Freya: "Rebekah, we have to go. I'll get you on the first flight out." :Rebekah: "I can't give up now! Not when the answers to bringing our brother back are just a few streets away." :Freya: "Well, I supposed arguing with you would be a waste of already precious time." :Rebekah: "See? You're fitting into this family like a glove." :Freya: "This is it. This is the spell. It makes perfect sense. Now all we need is Kol's ashes and the blood of two siblings--" :Freya: "Rebekah, we need to go. Now!" :-- Beautiful Mistake ---- :Rebekah: "Give me the bad news, Doc." :Freya: "Aya's stake was cursed. It infected you. As this mark grows, you will go mad. Left unchecked, you will become a relentless, unstoppable Ripper." :Freya: "Oh, Rebekah. So soon?" :Rebekah: "Take care of our brothers, Freya." :-- Savior ---- |-|Season Four= :Rebekah: "Good work today." :Freya: "He's not back yet." :Rebekah: "I don't suppose you could drop him into another body." :Freya: "I can't risk it, not after what he's been through. His original body is where he belongs. And now that his mind is stable within the pendent I can bring him back. I just need a large enough sacrifice." :Rebekah: "You're thinking what I'm thinking." :Freya: "Kill the Hollow. Save our brother." :Rebekah: "Happy to do the dirty work." :Freya: "Assuming it's even possible. If it's not I am going to have to consider alternatives." :Rebekah: "Such as?" :Freya: "I know you don't want to hear it, but if we have to choose between Marcel and Elijah. It's not a choice." :-- Phantomesque ---- :Freya: "Sister, I will fix this. The Hollow was born on this land, and if I stay and study its power..." :Rebekah: "You are such a Mikaelson, stubborn until the end. I'm gonna give you some advice that took me way too long to learn. Family is sacred, but so is love. What you have with Keelin, don't lose that." :-- The Feast of All Sinners Trivia *Freya describes Rebekah as someone with a spark inside of her, willful but also kind. Freya reassured Rebekah that she was not even half as bad as their brothers. *Unknown to Rebekah at the time, they first met at a Christmas party in 1914. *Freya seems to play the protective older sister since meeting Rebekah. She not only took down the people in the Cottage seeking to hurt Rebekah, but also healed her broken hand and broke her out of the asylum. *Both are Mikael's favorite children seeing as he favors his girls over the boys. *Freya seems to prefer Rebekah's company over her other siblings because she shares Rebekah's same sentiments of having a sister. *Freya is the oldest daughter and Rebekah is the youngest daughter while it was thought for years by the viewers that Rebekah was the only girl in the family. *They bear not only a strong resemblance to each other, but to their mother Esther as well. *Rebekah and Freya, as of Ashes to Ashes, are two of the select few Klaus trusts around his baby. *''Ashes to Ashes'' marks the first modern day meeting between Freya and Rebekah, in which Rebekah is in her original body. *In Til the Day I Die, Rebekah played a big role in helping Freya with her wedding. **Rebekah helped Freya choose a wedding dress. **Rebekah also gave Freya familial advice about her future with Keelin. Gallery |-|Season Two= To212_092FreyaRebekah,vesCassie.jpg To212_112FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_278RebekahFreyaCassie.jpg To212_454FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_482FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_0954Freya-Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_1083FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_1098Freya-Rebekah.jpg To212_1128FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg TO_222_0105ElijahMacelFreyaRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0386ElijahRebekahv-Freya.jpg TO_222_0484Rebekahv-Freya.jpg TO_222_0487Freya-Rebekahv.jpg |-|Season Three= Normal_TO306_0191Rebekah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_2130ElijahFreya-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2332FreyaRebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2339Freya-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2359Rebekah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_2864Rebekah-Freya.jpg TO309_1365Freya-Rebekah.jpg TO309_2542Rebekah-Freya.jpg |-|Season Four= TO402-104-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Freya-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-114~Elijah~Freya-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO410-123-Rebekah-Freya.png TO413-002-Rebekah-Freya.png TO413-003-Rebekah-Freya~Vincent-Elijah-Klaus.png |-|Season Five= TO508-025-Klaus-Freya-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO508-028-Freya-Rebekah~Klaus.png TO508-039-Freya-Rebekah.png TO508-048-Freya-Rebekah.png TO508-061-Rebekah-Freya.png TO508-062-Rebekah-Freya.png TO508-063-Rebekah-Freya.png TO508-065-Rebekah-Freya~Kol.png TO508-066-Rebekah-Freya-Kol.png TO511-043-Rebekah-Freya.png TO511-058~Freya-Hayley.png TO511-061~Freya-Rebekah.png TO511-100-Freya-Rebekah.png TO513-131~Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Kol-Elijah.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship